Highschool Daze
by Justin4130
Summary: This story is about some seniors in highschool drinking alot after some partys they stop partying and become adults well some of them
1. First day of school

A/n I hope you like it and I am taking oc require now so leave the details in a review or pm and if you got an ideas plz tell me

Nike's Pov

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
I woke up to my alarm clock it was the first day of school. I got up and when to the bathroom and hoped in the shower it felt good the warm water running through my fur after a half hour later I got out of the shower ; put on my clothes ( here is the details on Nike Nike gender m fur white age 18 desc he wears black boots blue faded boot cut jeans and a grey t-shirt white jacket and a solid black baseball cap and bloodred words on that says tapout ) I walk downstairs ; cooked my breakfast that was bacon and eggs when I was finish I walked out the front door and hoped in my 2012 chevy camaro ss and drove to school i was a senior when I got there after an hour I met up with the guys their were Toby,Humphrey,and Garth " Hi guys " I said " Hi Nike " they said we started talking about how we be then I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she was hanging out with Kate and Lilly " Nike it is not nice to stare " Humphrey said knocking me out of my tence then Kate and her friends came over Kate was dating Humphrey ; Lilly was dating Garth " Get a room " me and Toby said

We walked around the school for awhile we have free periods til 5th period I got gym it was lunch right now I gave my friends and the girls a ride to tacobell then after we ate the girls went to the bathroom while they were gone I told the guys that I am throwing a party beer loud music and awhole lot of girls Garth and Humphrey said no but I said their girlfriends don't have to know about the party then they said yes Toby and me told everyone we knew I went and got the beer then went home to get some sleep before the party

A/n hope you like short I know I will update went I get a chance and find about the girl that Nike saw and here is Toby's details

Toby gender m fur black age 18 desc white shoes faded black jeans white shirt black jacket when he wears his jacket puts hood up personality nice and friendly but if someone hurts him or his friends he goes into a rage mode and hits who every he can 


	2. the party

A/n hope you like this is about the party and who was that girl

Nike's Pov Beep! Beep! Beep!  
I was woke up to the sound of my iphone alarm going off tell me to get ready for the party Time skip two hours later

People started arriving the guys were here already I started to drink a beer Humphrey came in and stole it from Garth was not drinking tonight Toby was drunk and is about to get in a fight with hutch I jumped in " Hey hutch if you fight Toby we are kicking you out of el rancho " I said hutch walked away then Kate Lilly and that girl I saw at school come in " Kate Lilly come over " I said leading them over to the bar " What are you doing here " I said " Well you are throwing a party and everyone knows when there is a party at el rancho " kate said " you can stay wait who are you " I said pointing at the other girl with them " charity " she said ( her details Charity gender F fur black age 18 eyes dark blue desc wears black skinny jeans and black high heels a tight grey shirt and light blue jacket nice and does not put with up bullcrap don't like drugs and alcohol she hates people who does drugs she is fine hanging out with drunks ) " Ok do any of you want a beer " I said " Me and Lilly will take one do you want one charity " Kate said " I don't drink alcohol " charity said " Nike do you know where Humphrey is " Kate said I pointed at Humphrey who was drunk kate then walked over to him Lilly was looking for Garth " So Nike this is your life be a drunk " charity said " No I just throw partys and hangout with my drunk friends " I said " It is a good party and why is called el rancho " charity said " I can tell you are new here by your question well I am half Mexican and this his my house the name just poped into my head so I called it el rancho and me , Toby , Humphrey , Garth are the el rancho boys and you already met Kate and Lilly they never know about the partys unless someone tell them besides me and Toby " I said " That explains alot " charity said then I saw hutch and Toby walk out side Garth saw as well hutch brought two of his friends with him me and Garth looked at each other then ran after them hutch and his friends with punching Toby Toby was laying on the ground when me and Garth got out there hutch took a shot at garth they started fighting I had the other two charity got Kate and Lilly Humphrey jump up and ran outside then fell down the steps and knocked him self out one of the guys tried to punch me I grabbed his arm and tossed him into a car's windshield glass was all over him the other guy started to hit me after a few blows from him I throw him in to a back of a pick up and hit him a few times that knocked him out after that I saw Garth standing beside Lilly and hutch was gone " Garth where is hutch " I said " he ran away about twenty minutes ago " Garth said " then why did you not help me with the others " I said then I got hit in the back with a brick I turned around it was hutch he hit me in the face with it again I grabbed it after that blow and threw he threw me in a truck's minor it came off he tried hiting me again I put the minor up and he hit it his hand had blood coming out of it now I hit him with the broken minor he fell to the ground and I ran over to Toby he was fine only a few bruises " Nike I think you should go to the hospital man you are losing alot of blood " Toby said I looked down and they was alot of blood then touch my right eye that was hit with the brick it was fine my forehead was bleeding and my nose Toby took my car keys and drove me to the hospital Kate and the others were following in Kate's car after a few hour they released me they gave me blood and some painkillers charity Garth and Lilly said they would stay at el rancho to help me I had a guest room Lilly and Garth wanted charity didn't mind sleeping on the couch " charity you don't have to sleep on the couch you can sleep in my bed " I said " Nike thanks you are so nice " charity said I pull up in the driveway Garth and Lilly jump out i wanted to talk to charity " Uh charity do you uh want go out sometime " I said " Are you asking me out " charity said blushing madly " Uh maybe " I said " If you are it is a yes " charity said " Well I am asking you out " I said she blushed madly again we got out we walked in I laid down on the couch she then motion me to follow her i followed her to my bedroom as I got in there she was striping in front of me " This is what it feel like when you are dating someone " I said

The next day

A/n how was it plz tell me and plz leave a review it will be nice 


	3. The next day

A/n here is chapter three hope you like

Nike's Pov I woke up to something soft next to me I looked over to what it was and it was charity then I looked at my phone and it was ten o'clock in the morning I got up as quite as possible and put on my jeans and a shirt then grabbed my boots and walked downstairs " Morning " I said " Morning Nike " Garth said " Where is Lilly " I said " She is still in bed " Garth said " Do you know any good car dealerships to work at " I said " Well there is the one Toby works at " Garth said " Thanks " I said then ran out the door and got into my car and drove to Toby's workplace when I got there I hop out of my car and then when and spoke to the owner he gave me a job as a mechanic when we were done I drove back home and when I pulled up in the driveway Kate's car was here I parked in the street and walked inside my house " Kate what are you doing here " I said " Humphrey got jumped last night by hutch " Kate said " So what do you want me to do " I said " Well Nike Kate want you to go talk to him " Humphrey said after he said that charity came downstairs " What are you guys talking about " Charity said " Humphrey got jumped last night and Humphrey wants Nike and Garth to talk to hutch " Kate said " Well Nike will help " Charity said after that I when and sat on the couch and started watching the news after a few minutes charity came and sat next to me " How did you sleep " Charity said " Fine and how about you " I said " Good and you got to promise me when you go meet hutch no fighting " Charity said " Ok " I said after awhile Garth and Lilly came back downstairs me , Garth , and charity when to meet hutch " Ok hutch what do you want " I said with charity beside me Garth behind me " Well I don't know " Hutch said then two people grabbed me and started punching me Garth ran after hutch and someone was attacked Charity " Nike " Charity said " What they started it " I said " Well then kill them " Charity said I punched both of the guys attacking me after a few minutes I knocked them both out then help clarity " Are you alright " I said " Yes now that you are here " Charity said " Well we need to get Garth and head to el rancho " I said " Garth " I said " What " Garth said " Where are you " I said " Look behind you " Garth said I turned around to find Garth " We need to go to el rancho " I said I drove us to my place and Kate was sat with Humphrey on the couch and Lilly was sitting at the bar " Were back " I said Lilly jumped up and asked what happened " Well I kicked but and Garth ran after hutch " I said " Are you hurt because Garth is fine " Lilly said " I am fine " I said Lilly started poking me then she found something " Uh Nike you have a broken hand " Lilly said " Lilly is there anything else " Charity said " Well then to see anymore cuts or bruises Nike will have to take is shirt off " Lilly said I then took my shirt off I had a few bruises after a few minutes Lilly found my tattoo of a black hand on the left side of my chest " Nike what is this tattoo for " Lilly said " Well it is a long story and it is not very good " I said " Well I want to hear " Charity said " Ok then here it goes it was a time before I met Garth and the others I ran in a gang called Diablos and to get get in there was a bunch of test if you look on my back there is a heart with Diablos carved in to my back by a knife the top members wore black and got a black hand tattoo the leader of this gang was el conejera aka hutch who wants to kill me because I quite the gang life and I was the only top member I have killed many people I am wanted for murder and Nike is my American name the police is looking for some called el diablo and me and hutch are blood brothers " I said " Nike so you killed people and ran in the toughest gang in the world " Lilly said " Yes and I am not pound of it " I said " Why did you stop " Garth asked " Well after a few years I because the assassin of the gang I had to kill a guy called George he was a family man helped his family had pictures of his wife and daughter everywhere he was sitting on the couch watching the news then I sneaked up behind him and put a kitchen knife through his neck his daughter saw me and called the cops and I served life years in prison til I broke out " I said " Nike I think you killed my father because my father name was George and he was watching the news when he was killed with a kitchen knife and I called the cops and the person who killed him looked like you " Charity said " Wait you was that girl who called the cops three years ago " I said then Garth punched me in the face " Garth stop " Lilly shouted Humphrey jumped in and pull Garth off me " Garth why did you attack me " I said Then there was a knocking on the door I opened it and it was hutch and two police officers " El Diablo you are underarrest " Officer Moody said

A/n what did Nike do idk well I do hope you liked 


End file.
